SCP-096
S'SCP-096', also known as "The Shy Guy", is one of the most famous SCPs. He is categorized as a Euclid SCP, and he is mainly known for his psychoanalytical appliance and screams. Appearance SCP-096 appears to be a humanoid, pale skinned, anorexic human. In height, it appears to be 2.38 meters, as he barley has muscle mass. His body parts, mainly the arms, are totally out of promotion, they appear to be 1.5 meters each. SCP-096 has no hair at all. His jaw is four times bigger then a humans, and his eyes are totally white. All other facial parts are similar to humans. It's unknown if SCP-096 is blind or not and SCP-096 doesn't show any higher brain functions. Behavior and Procedure SCP-096 spends all of his daily pacing by the eastern wall. If someone views SCP-096 face, on the exact time, SCP-096 would hide his face expression with his hands, starting to scream and cry rapidly. After two minutes, SCP-096 will stand up, starting to run to the person that saw his face. There are no impedes that could stop SCP-096's reaction, even if the person does anything, it wouldn't stop SCP-096 from it's goal to kill the person. After SCP-096 kills its victim, there are no traces of the victim at all. SCP-096 would then sit down for some time, regaining its composure and becoming docile again, trying to attempt to get back into his natural habitat. Breakout A scientist of SCP Foundation attempted to make a plan to execute SCP-096, resulting in a massive breakout of containment and caused death in streets. Later, after killing last of its victims who happened to look at its face, SCP-096 was able to sat down before the squad covered its head with a paper bag and took it away back into containment. Later, the scientist who planned to execute SCP-096 eventually had himself executed. Video Game Appearances ''SCP - Containment Breach'' In SCP - Containment Breach, SCP-096 appeared in its containment. The creature will either remain inactive or wandering in the room (depending on which containment room it appeared in) until the player saw his face, and he will arrive to his victim to kill him after his screaming and rampaging. Unlike its official files, however, in the game, SCP-096 will start hunting its victim after forty seconds instead of 2 minutes. Minecraft In Minecraft SCP-096 appears in a Minecraft mod named SecureCraftProtect. ''In the game, SCP-096 is contained in a 6x6x6 chamber made of iron. As the player enters the chamber, in front of the player, SCP-096 appears to appear four blocks high, sitting in the room. If the player sees SCP-096 face, after 10 second, he would start screaming and create it's goal of killing the player. SCP-096 can destroy any block, except Bedrock, Netherbrick blocks, and Reinforced blocks. ''ROBLOX On ROBLOX, there is a game created by user Brutez, named SCP-096 Demonstration. In this game, the player appears to be in a huge maze, trying to get out. Eventually the player will find SCP-096 in a corner, sitting like in the original game. At the end, SCP-096 would start screaming, and start chasing the player, until he kills him. ''Garry's Mod'' On GMod, there is a mod of the original SCP map, as well of SCP-096 being spawnable. External Links * SCP - Containment Breach '' * ''SCP - Secure Craft Protect * [https://www.roblox.com/games/254876931/SCP-096-Demonstration SCP-096 Demonstartion] * SCP-096 Garry's Mod Model * SCP Foundation * SCP Containment Breach Official Wiki * SCP Containment Breach Wikia Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Internet Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mute Category:Humanoid Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Urban Legends Category:Immortals